The Lost Memories
by kawaiistar11
Summary: Sakura's turning 18! Hooray! But what if a happy birthday turns out to be a miserable one? Only one thing to find out, Start Reading Now! Please RATE
1. Chapter 1 Take Care of My Sister

Summary: Sakura is turning 18, she's celebrating her birthday at 'Dreams Skating Rink'. But a happy skating turns out to be the worst thing ever! Wanna know what it was? Go on and read it!

Chapter 1 – Take Care of My Sister

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Yamazaki-kun" Sakura wrote in a paper. "Eriol-kun, I forgot".

So, Sakura listed the names of her friends in a piece of paper. She's gonna invite her friends to her up coming birthday on Wednesday. Sakura's turning 18! They're going to skate at 'Dreams Skating Rink'. So, Sakura called her friends.

Tomoyo: Okay! I'm gonna make the most perfect skating dress for you Sakura-chan! -in dream land-

Syaoran: Ha-Hai... -blushes-

Chiharu: Sure! I can come!

Naoko: Okay Sakura-chan!

Rika: Yes, I can go :)

Yamazaki: Hai!

Eriol: I can. See you!

And so, they all agreed to come. Sakura was so happy.

Dinner Time arrived. Sakura came down the stairs.

-Downstairs-

"Konbanwa Otou-san^^" Sakura greeted

"Konbanwa Sakura-san, Have you invited your friends?"

"Un, They all agreed to come!"

"That's great^^"

Suddenly, Touya arrived from part-time.

"Konbanwa Onii-chan!^^" Sakura greeted.

"Konbanwa Kaijuu!" Touya greeted back.

"Grr! I am not a Kaijuu!" Sakura yelled as she stomped on her brother's foot.

"Sakura-san, Who are you inviting in your birthday?" Fujitaka asked.

"Well, I'm gonna invite: Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-ku-" Sakura tried to say.

"What? You're gonna invite that brat?" Touya teased.

"He's not a brat! His name is Syaoran! And of course I'm gonna invite

him!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever you do...Kaijuu!" Touya teased.

"I told you I'm not a KAIJUU!" Sakura yelled.

Fujitaka chuckled.

Sakura returned back to her room after she finished eating dinner.

When Sakura was inside the room. She found Kero-chan asleep.

'I guess Kero-chan slept early.' She thought.

Sakura looked out the window and saw Syaoran passing by. She opened the window and yelled while waving her hands.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura. He blushed;(as usual! XD)

Luckily, Sakura didn't notice. Sakura ran down and went outside.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What are you doing here at this time?"

"I'm just getting some air through myself"

"Ano, are you sure you can come on Wednesday?"

"I-I-I'm sure...Why do you ask?"

"It-Its just that I'm scared if you didn't arrive..."

"Why wouldn't I arrive -chuckles-"

"No, I'm just scared that you wouln't come..."

"Oh...-hugs-"

"S-S-Syaoran-kun..."

"I will never leave you..."

"-hugs-"

-Touya sees from window-

"Sakura!" (Touya)

"O-Onii-chan! -stops hugging-

"Get Inside!"

"Hai..."

-Sakura enters house-

-Touya talks to Syaoran-

"I know how you feel about my sister"

"Hai..."

"She invited you to her birthday right?"

"Yeah.."

"You know, I love my sister dearly. Take care of her...-walks away-"

"I-I-I will..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Syaoran was confused on what Sakura's brother said. But he knew that her brother loves her.

-The Next Day at School-

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted back.

"Ohayo!" Syaoran greeted.

"Ohayo Li-kun!" Tomoyo greeted

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted.

(Okay, stop the greetings. Its the same greeting anyway!)

The class started, they all paid attention. Until the bell rang. It was lunch time.

-Lunch Time-

"I finished making your costume Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said

"Ano...Eheheheheh..." Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I can imagine you! Wearing your skating dress! Kawaii!

-starry eyes-" Tomoyo said.

Sakura and Syaoran just stared and sweat-dropped.

_End of Chapter 1 – Take Care of My Sister._

_Was it good?_

_Please give reviews! I totally need it!_

_You see this is my very first story._

_I wanna see if its good._

_Tune in for the next chapter. I'm doing it._

Thanks for reading. I'm typing 'Chapter 2 – What?'

_**By: Kawaiistar11**_


	2. Chapter 2 Is Syaoran Loving Me Back?

Chapter 2 – Is Syaoran loving me back?

Alright, this Chapter is so, super short. I know its bad! This is just my first story.. X) -

(Sakura's POV)

We rented the skating shoes and started skating. Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan, I can't forget about Yamazaki-kun saying that he loves Chiharu-chan in the 6th grade! Now they're with each other! That's very sweet of them.

'I wonder when I'll find my love ones...I wanna be like Chiharu-chan. I hope Syaoran-kun loves me too.' I thought.

While I am skating I remembered in Monday, Syaoran-kun hugged me...

I skated to Syaoran-kun and I told him to play with me. He needs to catch me while I'm skating fast.

So we started skating. I was blushing the whole time! I can't even remove Syaoran-kun in my mind; even just for a while!

"I really love Syaoran-kun...-sigh-;-blushes-" I said to myself.

I stopped skating and stood in one place in the rink.

I was thinking if Syaoran loves me back.

'What if I loved him? But he doesn't love me back?' I thought.

Suddenly, someone held my hand.

I looked around.

"E-Eriol-kun, nani?" I asked.

"I can see that you're feeling uncomfortable, What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"-blush- n-n-no, i-its nothing Eriol-kun..Where's Syaoran-kun?" I replied.

"He just rested for a while." Eriol replied.

"O-Oh..." I said and started skating again.

I was just letting feet control my legs in skating.

I was drowning in my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and started to think.

End of Chapter 2 – Is Syaoran Loving Me Back?

So, carry on!

Wait for Chapter 3 – But, That's Impossible!

_**By: Kawaiistar11**_


End file.
